


[Podfic] Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf

by RsCreighton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: All People Who Pass the Bar Are Destined to Become "Bar"-istas, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And Yet Somehow Still Fluffy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kidnapping, M/M, Matt has issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, The Chaste, The Dangers of Dating the Daredevil, Torture, Vigilatism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really, really want to make a joke about bats and blindness. Will you punch me if I make a joke about bats and blindness?” Matt shakes his head, grinning. “Okay, so we’re Superspud and Blind-As-A-Batman.”</p>
<p>In which Foggy uses his law degree to peddle coffee to unsuspecting caffeine junkies, and Matt is his favorite customer. Who may or may not be Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887044) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Thanks to chucklevoodoos for permission to record this.
> 
> I feel like I need to apologize in advance for Wilson Fisks voice. >.> this is me apologizing. ((I haven't actually watched Daredevil yet... xD))

  
**Title:**   Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf  
**Author:**   Chucklevoodoos  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   2:15:44  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Daredevils%20Dont%20Drink%20Decaf.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Daredevil's%20Don't%20Drink%20Decaf.m4b)  
[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Daredevils%20Dont%20Drink%20Decaf.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
